prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of the Blind
Kingdom Of The Blind is the third episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on June 19, 2012. Synopsis The episode opens with the girls watching Jenna and deciding Aria's the one who needs to find out more about what she's up to. They watch Lucas flipping one of the vice principals the bird. Hanna follows him and he proceeds to set a letter for his parents on fire and dump it in a trashcan. Caleb walks in and helps her put it out. Caleb doesn't want Hanna to see Mona anymore. She smiles and calls him sweet. Aria tells Jenna she's changed her mind about practicing and the plan is for her to come over after school. Emily got a 94 on her test, but doesn't understand how that's possible because she didn't even finish it. She's worried somebody will think she cheated. Caleb asks Lucas if he wants to talk. They talk about Mona and A , and Lucas says that is just the tip of the iceberg, and that "Icebergs turn over. Did you know that? They just roll over and bring up all of that buried junk. You don't want to get too close when that happens." Ella tells Emily her "grade is accurate" and assures her that everything is okay. Melissa is back in town. Veronica tells both of her daughters that she's defending Garrett . She's doing this because she know what it's like to have a child accused of something they didn't do. She adds that she's taking the case pro bono and found his story credible. Spencer is furious, but Melissa doesn't care. Emily tells Aria her theory about Ella feeling sorry for her. Emily says she more angry than scared about A and the grave-digging. Spencer and Melissa argue about what's been happening. Spencer tells her she's sorry she lost her baby. Melissa says she hopes Garrett gets off, because she's the only man she ever dealt with who always told her the truth. Jenna asks Aria about Emily. She then asks about Mona and Alison's grave and it gets awkward. Jenna leaves the room and Aria spots what looks like a post-it she left for herself about at meeting the following day that somehow involves earplugs. The girls think Jenna is pressing Aria to find out how much Emily remembers. Spencer is convinced Melissa is the reason her mother is defending Garrett. Hanna wonders if perhaps Ian isn't the father of Melissa's baby. Maybe that was the medical record Garrett told Spencer about. Hanna visits Mona and finds her reading books to other patients. Aria asks Ezra whether he's ever done what Ella did for Emily. She's worried her mother is going to get fired at an upcoming meeting with the principal. Hanna points out that Mona is night and day from how she's been. She says her doctors changed her medication. Hanna points out how things haven't changed even with her in the hospital. Mona says you can't trust anybody these days ("not even family"), then asks with a strange smile: "Did they ever find what's left of Alison?" After leaving Mona's Hanna spots Lucas walking into the room for a visit. He doesn't see her. Ezra asks Ella about Emily and the meeting. Apparently the office received a note from an anonymous student upset about her showing favoritism. Ella's having trouble keeping her work and home life separate. Hanna sees Caleb outside the hospital. They argue about her being there and she tells him about Mona hitting her with her car. Lucas tells Hanna he was visiting Mona to see if she is really "mental" or not. He then suggests to Hanna that Mona might be faking being mental, because being in a mental hospital is better than being in jail. Aria and Hanna wait at Jenna's place on the date from the post-it note. Hanna thinks Caleb is scared to ask her anything about this point. Jenna gets into a cab and they follow. Spencer pretends to be her sister and calls for a copy of her ER records. She is told there is no record of her being at the facility and the next-closest hospital is three towns away. Spencer calls the resort, which has her staying three additional days and renting an additional room for her mother. The both checked out on the same day. Emily wants to talk to the vice principal with Ella. In the hall they run into Ezra, who is speaking to the vice principal. He has admitted to filling out the rest of Emily's test in attempt to help the student he'd been tutoring. Ella is off the hook. Aria and Hanna follow Jenna to a medial building, then see her driving a car. They contact Spencer and Emily and begin to follow. Ezra tells Ella he helped her because he knows why she did what she did for Emily. Jenna goes into a gun store. Spencer tells the girls about Melissa not really losing her baby in June. Hanna walks over and confronts Jenna. Caleb sits with Mona and tells her not to mess with Hanna. After say "you are a lousy kisser," Mona begins screaming and flips over the table. Jenna tells the girls she's been able to see from the first operation and didn't tell anyone. It was the "only protection I had." Jenna said she thought Emily was so messed up that night that she wouldn't remember seeing her. Her plan was to take her home but Emily freaked out and jumped out of the car around 12 or 12:30. Jenna wants them to keep her secret because "I'm still a target." She thinks they owe her. Spencer makes a nasty comment to her mother about defending Garrett, then tells her about what she found with Melissa's records. Veronica admits she didn't know Melissa was faking until she got up there. She asks her when Melissa lost her baby and Veronica says she needs to ask her sister. Emily is upset with Ezra for feeling sorry for her. He apologizes if he made things worse. He gives her a new version of the test. Mona sings while lying in her hospital bed. There is a queen of hearts in her right hand. "A" is seen pouring themself a drink while making another necklace with Alison's teeth. They put the bottle into a freezer full of ice that also contains Alison's bodybag and presumably her body. "A" is seen unzipping the bag before the screen cuts to black. Title *Kingdom of the Blind refers to Jenna. *Kingdom of the Blind may also refer to the Bible passage: "in the Kingdom Of The Blind The One-Eyed Man Is King." Trivia *This the first season 3 episode of Toby not being in despite being mentioned. It is also the first episode of the season to not feature Wren or Garrett. *The girls' knowledge that Jenna can see is exposed. *Mona speaks in full sentences for the first time in the season. *Lucas is now visting Mona. *Melissa has had a supposed miscarriage since before the beginning of season 3. Goofs *When the episode aired on telelvison, the theme song played without any singing. Memorable Quotes Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Stars Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh (Mentioned) Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain (Mentioned) Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes